Uma Páscoa Divertida
by Saluv
Summary: Como seria uma comemoração de Páscoa na ilha? /- 2nd Season


Titulo: Uma Páscoa divertida

Autora: Sa

Gênero: Comédia/ Romance.

Ship: Jate predomina, mas tem umas pitadas P&B, Jun.

OBS: Nenhuma temporada específica. Uma fic bem curtinha e bem leve em comemoração a páscoa. Mas como eu to sem tempo eu dividi em alguns caps curtos.

********

"Vocês se lembram do carregamento de comida que cai na ilha de vez em quando?" – Hurley disse.

Todos os losties consentiram com a cabeça.

"Bem, eles vieram um tanto diferentes... parece que é Páscoa!"

Todos sorriram, e um burburinho de alegria se fez entre os sobreviventes.

"Então continuando, eu e o Charlie tivemos uma idéia... que tal a gente esconder os ovos de Páscoa e fazermos como uma caça ao tesouro. E quem achar, vai ter que dar para outra pessoa, a quem admira numa reunião à noite. Todos concordam?" – E todos sorriram e se alegraram em comemorar a Páscoa em conjunto. E mais... Com ovos de chocolate, Dharma, mas mesmo assim ovos de chocolate!

"Então está bem. Como a gente sabia que vocês iam adorar a idéia. Já escondemos os ovos. Então podem correr pra procurar." – E todos saíram cada um para um canto. Uns se embrenhando pela mata perto da praia, outros somente pelas barracas.

Jack estava sentado vendo e ouvindo o que estava acontecendo e sorrindo pela brincadeira entre aquelas pessoas, deixando-as mais leves.

"Ué, não vai procurar o seu ovo?!" – Kate parou atrás dele perguntando com um sorriso.

"Não... acho que já passei da idade de _caça ao chocolate_!" – Jack disse sorrindo. Kate se sentou do lado dele com cara desafiadora.

"Deixa de ser um velho rabugento! Vai ser bem divertido! Aliás, bem que estamos precisando relaxar!"

"Pode ir, Kate! Eu fico bem aqui!"

"Não... só vou procurar chocolate, se você for junto... senão você não vai poder participar da troca... e vai ficar querendo comer o meu!" – Kate disse em tom de ironia, fazendo Jack rir.

"Não, não vou..." – Jack disse rindo da desculpa dada por Kate.

"Ahhh! Vamos Jack!" – Ela disse. Depois juntando as duas mãos como que implorando. – "Por favor!"

Jack riu e, após abaixar a cabeça pensando, balançou-a num 'sim'. – "OK! Eu vou... mas se não achar nenhum ovo, você vai ter que me dar um pedaço do seu, está bom?!"

Kate aplaudiu. – "Combinado. Então, tira esse traseiro dessa areia, e vamos procurar o tesouro perdido"

Jack riu da empolgação infantil de kate e saiu correndo atrás dela, na procura de ovos de chocolate.

***

Jack não queria dar o braço, mas estava se divertindo muito com aquela brincadeira. Aliás... ele já tinha achado o ovo, mas continuava fingindo que estava procurando só pelo prazer de estar se divertindo, e mais, pelo prazer de brincar com Kate nesse meio tempo em que ela estava parecendo uma criança. Percebeu estar sendo vigiado e olhou por entre os arbusto pra ver um olho verde se confundindo com a folhagem.

"Não adianta me espionar, não!" – Jack disse olhando pro outro lado.

"Como você sabia que eu estava aqui?"

"Senti." – Kate fez uma cara envergonhada, mas que não escondia o brilho que tinha em seus olhos por aqueles momentos divertidos.

"Já achou o seu?" – Ela perguntou. Jack olhou pro lado, sorrindo, mas disfarçando.

"Por que eu te diria?"

"Porque eu já achei o meu..." – disse mostrando o embrulho com o logo da dharma.

"Hummmm... E... Vai dar pra quem? Já decidiu?" – A curiosidade dele era visível. E ela riu daquilo, fazendo a mesma cara que ele alguns segundos atrás.

"Por que eu te diria?"

Jack riu. – "1 a 1". – Kate riu também.

"Mas você já decidiu? Tipo... quem vai ser o ganhador ou ganhadora?" – Kate perguntou tentando disfarçar a vontade de saber...

"Desde que eu entrei na brincadeira." Jack disse sorrindo, enquanto voltava para a praia com Kate.

"Hummm... e qual o critério?" Kate perguntou curiosa.

Jack olhou pra ela com cara de desconfiado. – "Bem... só posso dizer uma coisinha..."

"O que?" – os olhos verdes brilharam. Nesse momento, a praia apareceu bem a frente deles, e ele parou e se virou pra ela.

"Você saberá na hora de trocar os ovos..." – Jack disse sorrindo e voltou a andar, deixando Kate pra trás.

"Não acredito!!!!" – ela disse alto e sorrindo, recebendo um aceno de tchau de um Jack, já distante.

Chegando a hora da troca dos ovos a noite todos reunidos ao redor de uma grande fogueira. Hurley ditou as regras da brincadeira.

"Todos devem receber pelo menos um ovo. Portanto, não poderá haver repetições." – Reclamação geral. – "Poxa, gente! Isso é em prol de que todos recebam pelo menos um ovo. Se todos derem pro doutor Jack, alguém vai ficar sem ovo, enquanto ele terá um monte... tentem entender."

Jack sorriu e levantou. – "Caso vocês queiram depois de efetuada a troca, entregar o ovo para uma dada pessoa, pode fazer... em nível mais pessoal. Não é, Hurley?"

"Boa idéia! Resolvido assim?" – Todos assentiram com a cabeça e a brincadeira começou.

"Quem quer ser o primeiro?" – Hurley disse. Charlie levantou a mão desesperado junto com mais duas pessoas, mas acabou sendo ele pelo seu jeito mais exagerado.

"Eu quero entregar meu ovo primeiro, antes que qualquer um tente ir na minha frente!" – Ele disse olhando para os lados desconfiado, fazendo todos rirem. – "Bem, meu chocolate vai pra Claire e pro cabeça de nabo." – Todos comemoraram, enquanto Claire vinha sorrindo e resmungando que não gostava quando ele chamava seu filho de 'cabeça de nabo'.

"Vai Claire! Sua vez." – Sun disse sorrindo e de mãos dadas com seu marido.

"Bem, eu vou entregar pra quem sempre esteve comigo nessa ilha, mas que chama meu filho de cabeça-de-nabo, algo que eu odeio... Charlie..."

Ele levantou todo feliz. – "Pra mim?" – E todos aplaudiram e sorriram com o abraço entre eles.

"Poxa... mais alguém querendo começar?" – Hurley pediu e Sawyer levantou a mão.

"Deixa eu acabar com essa baboseira logo..." – Todos fizeram cara feia e rolaram os olhos, mas pararam pra ouvir. – "Eu quero dar o ovo para alguém que não me dá nem confiança, mas, pelo menos, eu vou dar primeiro. Sardenta?" – Kate deu um sorriso, meio amarelo para o apelido, enquanto ia pegar o ovo. – "Agora me dá o meu..."

Kate olhou pra ele meio surpresa e soltou com um sorriso malicioso. – "Quem falou que eu ia te dar o meu chocolate?" – _Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuui_ ouviu-se do coro ao redor, enquanto ele sentava para deixar Kate dizer quem seria a pessoa a receber. Ele já sabia, mas amarrou a cara e ficou sentado quieto (ou melhor, bufando).

"Meu ovo vai para a primeira pessoa dessa ilha. Jack." – Kate disse com um sorriso sincero e um brilho no olhar. O mesmo que pôde ser visto em Jack quando esse ouviu o seu nome e foi lá buscar. Eles ficaram se olhando e sorrindo, enquanto Jack pegava o seu chocolate e dizia um [i]Obrigado![/i] meio sem graça.

"E agora, Jack, pra quem você dá o seu chocolate?" – Claire perguntou.

"Vou fazer um favor pra pessoa que retirou o meu par de troca do jogo em prol de sair mais rápido do jogo. Aproveitando que o ovo não é tão grande assim: Sawyer!" – Ele se virou para Sawyer com um sorriso sarcástico, enquanto Sawyer levantava demonstrando uma certa irritação pelo tamanho mini de seu chocolate. Todos riram.

"Obrigada, Jackass... Vou dormir..." – E virou-se saindo da roda, indo pra sua barraca. Jack voltou ao seu lugar. E olhou pra frente, onde em seu oposto estava Kate sentada se divertindo com a situação. Quando os olhares se encontraram, não se sabia se era o fogo que estava aquecendo o coração de ambos e fazendo os olhares brilharem.

A brincadeira continuou. Jin em seu coreano, que ninguém entendia nada, entregou seu ovo pra Sun e vice versa. E assim a brincadeira prosseguiu, com todos os sobreviventes. Enquanto a brincadeira acontecia, vários olhares eram trocados entre a fogueira, e sorrisos eram dados a cada olhar recebido por um casal. Quando todos já haviam recebido seu ovo, percebeu-se na cesta um ovo sobressalente.

"Ihh... alguém vai ter dois ovos. Como a gente vai fazer?"

"Quem achou esse ovo decide. Agora, quem achou este ovo?" – Charlie perguntou.

"Fui eu!" – Jack levantou indo em direção onde estava o ovo. Era o maior de todos os que foram distribuídos. Não sabia o porquê, mas Kate sentiu o coração bater mais rápido quando ele levantou e foi pro centro da fogueira.

"O mais certo seria dividir esse ovo para todos os sobreviventes. Mas tem uma pessoa que eu gostaria muito de entregar esse ovo." – Todos deram o sorriso de que já sabiam e Kate sentiu o coração aquecer ainda mais. – "Uma pessoa que adora ir floresta adentro, e que costurou minhas costas, e que é uma verdadeira companheira pra mim nessa ilha, mesmo quando eu sou um mala com ela."

Kate sorria pra Jack que falava olhando pra ela. – "Preciso dizer quem é?"

"Não!" – Foi a resposta dada em coro.

Jack deu um sorriso pra Kate, estendendo o ovo na direção dela, que sorriu sem graça, mas visivelmente feliz. Todos aplaudiram, enquanto Kate pegava o chocolate e os dois trocavam olhares significativos, mas não se tocaram, a não ser por um dedo que encostou no outro ao pegar o embrulho e que foi o suficiente para fazê-los enrubescerem.

Hurley levantou. – "Bem, agora acabou a brincadeira. Vamos comer o chocolate?" – Todos levantaram e alguns em grupo, outros em casal foram em direção a suas barracas, ou se reuniram ali mesmo na fogueira em vários círculos a fim de conversar, comer os chocolates e confraternizar-se. Havia sido um dia único e alegre na ilha. Jack olhou as pessoas felizes com seus chocolates e seus amigos, e aproximou-se de Hurley, colocando a mão no ombro dele e sussurrou. – "Bom trabalho!" – Hurley soltou um sorriso de orgulho ao ouvir aquilo, e se dirigiu a Claire e Charlie que o estavam chamando pra conversar.

Jack já estava se retirando, quando ouviu alguém o chamando.

"Hey!" – Ele virou sorrindo, já reconhecendo a voz. Ela estava lá segurando dois ovos de páscoa e mostrando pra ele. Um em cada mão. – "Já que eu tenho dois ovos. Você aceita me fazer companhia e comer chocolate, mala?"

Ele sorriu pelo adjetivo e mostrando o dele respondeu. – "Claro." E ambos saíram em direção à barraca dela.

***

Estavam sentados na frente da barraca a horas. Quase todos os sobreviventes já tinham ido dormir e os poucos que ainda se mantinham acordados estavam bem distraídos e distantes da barraca de Kate. Conversavam sobre tudo enquanto comiam chocolate. Um ovo dela de Chocolate crocante já tinha acabado. Agora era vez do dele. Chocolate branco.

"Qual sua cor favorita?" – Kate perguntou mordiscando um pedaço de chocolate.

"Azul. E a sua?" – Fazendo a mesma coisa.

"Verde."

"Huumm... Deixa-me adivinhar... seria por causa dos seus olhos?" – Jack disse sorrindo e olhando pra ela com cara de especialista.

"Bingo!" – Ela disse rindo e comendo mais um pedaço de chocolate.

"Filme favorito." – Jack perguntou levantando o dedo. Kate sorriu.

"Nãaaaao... só respondo depois..."

"Nananinanão. Vai responder agora." – Jack disse rindo. Kate parou pensativa.

"Só se me prometer que não irá rir de mim..."

"Nossa! É tão ruim assim?"

"Não... é só diferente!"

"Então fala!" – Jack disse curioso. Ela parou, respirou fundo e soltou.

"A Bela e a fera!"

"Ooooohhhh tudo isso por causa desse desenho?"

"É infantil... todos implicavam por causa disso!"

"Mas porque você prefere esse filme?!"

"Ahhh porque eu sempre quis ser a Bela... mas a vida inteira acabei sendo a Fera."

"Fera... A fera mais bela que eu já vi." – Kate sorriu sem graça.

"E o seu?!" – Ela disse.

"Bem... eu não tenho um filme do tipo preferido."

"Tem sim, Jack... todos têm!!!!"

"Bem... deixa-me ver... ai..." – Jack disse.

"Fala Jack!!"

"OK... Bem confesso que já vi várias vezes... Orgulho e Preconceito!"

Kate olhou surpresa. – "Nunca te imaginei assistindo várias e várias vezes um filme de romance!"

"É um clássico!"

"Mesmo assim! Por quê?"

"Ahhh Minha mãe amava... E acho que é porque ele fala sobre os problemas que os relacionamentos esbarram. Você sempre tem que deixar seu orgulho e os vários preconceitos de lado pra ir bem nesse quesito. Algo que eu sempre tive dificuldade, parecido com o Darcy lá."

"Engraçado se eu te disser que eu sempre me achei parecida com a Izzie..." – ela riu. Ele também. E ficaram se olhando. E sorrindo. Todos já haviam ido dormir.

"Melhor beijo." – Kate perguntou, sentindo o coração acelerar.

"Aqui na ilha." – Jack disse. Estavam próximos.

"Aqui? Quando?" – Kate perguntou. O coração estava na boca. Sentiu uma pontada de ciúme, mas conteve-se. Estavam próximos demais.

"Daqui a dez segundos." – Jack sussurrou e sua voz rouca e baixa fez Kate sentir um arrepio. Estavam tão próximos que os narizes se tocavam. Um sentia o cheiro do outro deixando a sensação de que só havia eles. O batimento surdo no peito... O leve embriagar pela tamanha felicidade.

"1" – Kate começou a contar. Jack chegou mais perto.

"2" – Jack respondeu enquanto passeava com o nariz sobre o rosto de Kate.

"3, 4" – Impressionante como ficara arrepiada com o simples carinho de Jack no seu rosto.

"5" – Ele falou sussurrado no ouvido de Kate, fazendo-a se arrepiar mais ainda.

"6" – Ela deu um beijinho na orelha dele.

"7, 8" – Por que não havia dito 5 segundos?! Era o que passava na cabeça de Jack no momento em que falou dois números em consecutiva.

"9" – Ela disse, sentindo as mãos de Jack abraçando a sua cintura e tocando a pele das suas costas, fazendo-a queimar.

"10!" – Jack disse, envolvendo os lábios dela com os seus. A temperatura estava tão quente que o chocolate que ainda resistia na mão dela se derretera. Ambos estavam lambuzando um ao outro de chocolate, pelos carinhos, pelos vários beijinhos plantados no pescoço, no rosto.

"Presente de Páscoa?" – Kate perguntou em meio às carícias.

"É... que presente!" – Ambos sorriram, voltando a se beijar logo em seguida e entrando na barraca. A fim de curtir tudo o que mais desejavam desde o acidente: Um ao outro.


End file.
